Estimations and Calculations
by khushiyan
Summary: Lex Luthor is trying to work out the a business deal. Problem is though, he could loose everything...


**Title:** ESTIMATIONS AND CALCULATIONS  
**Fandom: Characters** SMALLVILLE: CHLOE/LEX PAIRING  
**Theme/Prompt:** #27: CALCULATE from the LJ community, 50scenes  
**Word Count: **687  
**Rating:** U  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** NONE.  
**Disclaimer:** NEITHER SMALLVILLE NOR ITS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY OR FOR ME AND I DO NOT CLAIM THEM TO BE. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS (DO SMILES COUNT:P) NOR HAVE I CREATED THIS FOR ANYONE ELSE PROFIT.

**Summary:** LEX LUTHOR IS TRYING TO WORK OUT A BUSINESS DEAL. LET'S ALL PRAY FOR HIM THAT IT WORKS.

* * *

He is sitting at the table in the Talon, trying to figure out what the cost will be. He thinks that if he goes through with this 'merger', or at least tries to, he'll be left with a lot more than he needs. He thinks that by pouring everything he has into this 'deal', he'll achieve far more than he could were he alone. He hopes that by trying to calculate all those odds and ends, he'll be able to create an equitable partnership for all parties involved. He's even thinking of making a contract, but perhaps that would be too soon, too sudden. He relishes the idea that it'll almost destroy his father's faith in him. He smiles at the thought of this. This 'partnership' will bring the new Lex Luthor out to everyone.

But he is afraid.

He has never tried anything like this, using something so fragile and unseen. He thinks that if this deal doesn't happen, his loss will be monumental. It will be the end of him, professionally, personally, psychologically… He's poured so much into this, so much time and energy waiting for this to happen, calculating every profit and loss, that if it doesn't work he'll be worth nothing.

Maybe I shouldn't do this, he tells himself as his smile slips away. It's not the right time, it's just too early, there will be nothing to look for… All these thoughts burst into his head as his panic rises. Why the hell did I think this would work? It's not going to, I need more time, he yells to himself.

But time for him is ticking away. When else would he be able to make such a momentous decision? He sighs and drums his fingers against the table. He snaps angrily at the waitress, demanding more coffee and looks again at the papers in front of him. What should I do? Someone tell me what to do…

He has never felt more helpless in his life. Everything in his life so far has been about getting back at his father, and now this… this is for him. It'll either make or break him, and if it displeases his father then that's a plus. He thanks the waitress as she sets down a steaming cup of coffee next to his papers. He feels bad for shouting at her. I know I'll give her a good tip, he tells himself, trying to lessen the guilt. But he knows what his prospective partner will say to him, that money doesn't make the world go round. But he'll say that it'll help to speed it up. He groans to himself as he thinks that it'll never work. His partner might not want to his offering, they might be embarrassed to take it. Maybe it's not good enough he ponders forlornly, maybe I should just put it back before it gets lost somewhere else…

He looks up as the door opens, and lets out a ragged breath as his new partner to be waltzes into the Talon. She doesn't have a clue what he's going to do, and even if she did, she won't expect it'll be for her. She'll look confused with those bright green eyes, and ask him what he means. And he'll tell her that he's quite serious, and won't take anyone else but her.

And hopefully she'll agree.

I have to do it now, he tells himself, at least here I'll be able to clamber out quickly. She'll be too distracted by all the hubbub to notice me gone. She smiles at him, and he's relieved to find her alone. He motions for her to sit next to him, and orders an extra strong coffee for her. I have something I want to share with you.

Inside he's blubbering. His heart is beating a million beats a minute, and he can feel the beat in his throat. But on the outside he's all charm and sophistication. He just hopes he'll be able to win her over, with the most precious thing he has.

Lex Luthor is going to give his heart away.

* * *

_khushiyan_


End file.
